Jay, Lark and Raven (The New Batman Adventures)
Jay, Lark and Raven are three henchwomen in three 1998 episodes of "The New Batman Adventures". The episodes include "Joker's Millions", "The Ultimate Thrill", and "Judgment Day". In addition, the three henchwomen reprised their roles in the 2003 film "Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman". Jay, Lark and Raven were waitresses at the Iceberg Lounge and Penguin's personal bodyguards. Jay was the blonde, Lark had redhair, and Raven was brunette. They usually helped Penguin with his business deals in the Gotham underworld. Joker's Millions In the first episode, the henchwomen are relegated to serving as waitresses at the Iceberg Lounge. Ultimate Thrill In the second episode, the henchwomen once again are by Penguin's side at the Iceberg Lounge. However, after Roxy Rocket double crosses Penguin, he orders them to follow her to her airport hanger and take her out. However, Roxy catches on to them snooping around. She knocks out Lark while opening the door, and then kicks Jay and Raven to the ground. After Lark gets up with a wrench in her hand, Roxy once again knocks her into submission. Roxy then turns her attention to Jay and Lark. Jay and Lark head up to the open cockpit of a crop buster thinking that Roxy was inside. However, they are surprised from behind when Roxy pushes them head over heel into the cockpit and starts the throttle sending the plane down the runway. The girls lovely legs are left kicking in the air as they struggle to right themselves. By the time they get right side up, they notice they are about to crash into a water tower at the end of the runway. After the crash, the water tower comes down upon them, and the last thing we see is the girls struggling in the now water logged cockpit. Judgment Day In the last episode, Raven and Lark are involved in a business deal in Penguin's office with Killer Croc. The deal involves stolen diamonds. The deal is interrupted by Two-Face, and Penguin has the girls show them out at the end of the deal. Later Penguin is accused of trafficking by a tall figure. He calls out for his henchwomen Raven and Lark while being chased down a corridor with a sword. However, it is soon discovered that they are tied up together and dangling from the ceiling. They are held together at the waist and ankles, and gagged as well. Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman In the 2003 animated film "Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman", Jay, Raven and Lark were once again working in the Iceberg Lounge. When Bruce Wayne took Kathy Duquesne out for a date, Lark seated them at a table. She later returned to notify the Penguin that he had a call from a business partner. When Penguin was restrained by Batwoman, he secretly alerted Jay and Raven from the front desk to come to his office and protect him. Jay and Raven with the absence of Lark, came barging in showing off their combatant and acrobatic skills to Batwoman. They kicked her out of the office leading to the ballroom. Batwoman then knocked out Jay and Raven one by one. Gallery 2j335p.gif| Joker order another drink from Lark penguin_and_henchwoman_eavesdrop_by_jasonpictures-d8zpwg6.png| Penguin and his henchwomen eavesdrop on Batman conversation with fake Joker 2j339w.gif|| “He can’t threaten my guest” JLR.png| Lark,Raven & Jay are given orders to kill Roxy 2j34g2.gif| Henchwomen getting serious C_2UJ9KU0AAaLw5.jpg| Henchwomen getting ready to take out Roxy but then...... 2j33rw.gif| Kick in your faces ladies C_2UJ9KVYAATP90.jpg| Both Raven and Jay were in shock as Lark is down C_2UJ9KVwAEl_E5.jpg| Wench fight Lark vs Roxy 2j33tq.gif| Roxy wins 2j33wq.gif| Roxy pushes the poor girls butts and send them flying screenshot_1948.jpg| Raven and Jay are confuse to Roxy disappearances screenshot_1949.jpg| Oops she right behind C_2UJ9KUMAAU5vV.jpg| The girls panic and start kick their beautiful legs left and right 2j33zq.gif| Raven and Jay crashes directly at the water tower screenshot_1950.jpg| Raven and Jay are worry of what’s in front of them screenshot_1951.jpg| The girls start screaming for their life’s screenshot_1952.jpg| Now they are all soaked 2j34t5.gif| Penguin and his Henchwomen makes a deal with Killer Corc and two-face 2j34us.gif| Raven gives penguin a suitcase full of money to the villains 2j34yy.gif| Raven and Lark escort our villains out screenshot_1946.jpg| Raven and Jay are distracted by Lark’s defeat 2j3ai6.gif| Penguin call on his Henchwomen but their tie up Lark_and_Raven.jpg| Raven and Lark are tie up together LG.png| Lark Screen_Shot_2013-12-01_at_12.05.16_PM.png| Lark escorts Bruce and Kathy to their table JayT.png| Jay Trouble.png| Jay and Raven being call by penguin Trouble2.png| The girls leave the reception 2j35by.gif| These girls are call to action Walking.png| Helps is on the way 2j35ep.gif| Henchgirls barged in to save the penguin RavenW.png| Raven 2j35h6.gif| These badass girls show of their kunoichi (female ninja) move to Batwoman DAWFjrWUQAEHW4--1.jpg| Batwoman kick Raven and Jay together 2j35ie.gif| Raven and Jay owns Batwoman in this fight DAWFjrXUAAAX57k.jpg| Raven and Jay show their butts on screen DAWFjrXVoAA188u.jpg| Jay kick Batwoman hard DAWFjrUVYAUm8HK.jpg| Jay and Raven preformed a spin kick Jay_and_Raven.png| These girls have Batwoman pin down 2j35kj.gif| The henchgirls fight Batwoman in the ballroom Screen_Shot_2013-12-01_at_12.04.02_PM.png| Raven and Jay jumps down to fight Batwoman Category:1990s Category:2000s Category:Blonde Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Brunette Category:Catfight Category:Choker Necklace Category:Comical Defeat Category:Gagged Category:Henchwoman Category:High Heels Category:Humiliated Category:Knocked Out Category:Leotard Category:Pistol Category:Redhead Category:Stockings or Nylons Category:Team of Henchwomen Category:Waitress Category:Western Animation Villainess Category:Fate: Inconclusive